pmdfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Knights of Arceus
List of characters of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Knights of Arceus: Main Playable Characters: *Player- The main protagonist of the franchise. The story revolves around the said character. He/she used to be a human until he/she gets hits by an unnamed pokemon (later revealed to be Darkrai) thus turning him/her in a pokemon. His/her appearance depends on which pokemon you use. *Partner- The deurotagonist of the franchise. He/she is the first character to found the player unconscious. This character bears many similarities with Naruto Uzumaki and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. His/her appearance depends on which pokemon you use. *Player's first recruited pokemon- The first pokemon recruited in the game. The said pokemon depends on what kind of pokemon is the client on the Jobs List/Outlaw Notice Board that was given by Porygon-Z on the 4th mission. Non-Playable Supporting Characters: Team Avatar: *Team Avatar- The Knight of Arceus rank and most likely the most famous elite exploration/rescue team in the game whom the partner admires. They founded Elemental Town and created the guilds of the town thus getting the respect of all species of pokemon except Darkrai, their archenemy. Since they where in rookies rank, they have easily defeated and recruited the Pokemon Genesect to the team. Its team members include Swampert, Torterra, Crobat and Emboar. **Swampert- The team's leader. He was once a human until he was turned into a Mudkip by Darkrai. He and his teammates founded Elememntal Town to protect and train pokemon from those wicked ones(especially those humans who were turned into pokemon). He vows a grudge against Darkrai. **Torterra-The wisest member of the team and Swampert's 2nd-in-command. He is the team's defense member. He used to dream of becoming a famous explorer/rescuer since he was a little Turtwig. **Crobat- The team's intelligence member. Was once a henceman of a criminal team when he was a Zubat until he joined Team Avatar. He is an expert on criminals since he once used to work with them. He bears many similarities with Bruce Wayne/Batman and Sherlock Holmes. **Emboar-The team's strongest member. He is a very feisty and proud member of the team and also a pervert. He is a playboy and he loves girls. Since he was a Tepig, he wanted to become a famous pokemon and admired by many, especially the girls. He is the pokemon whom the partner admires a lot. He bears many similarities with Jiraiya from Naruto. Co-Team Avatar members: *Leavanny's Guild- A guild owned by Leavanny, a member of Team Avatar where they train pokemon to become explorers/rescuers. A few known members include the following: **Leavanny- Leader of the Guild and a motherly figure for everyone. She acts much like a school principal. She bears many similarites with Tsunade. **Porygon-Z- An apprentice of Leavanny and her 2nd-in-command. The most intelligent member of the guild. He is very strict to anyone especially those with failing grades. He act much like a school vice principal. He is very similar to Chatot. **Watchog- The guild's guard and teacher. He is the teacher of Drilbur and Seviper. **Seviper- Watchog's student whom he is training to become the guild's guard and Drilbur's best friend. He bears many similarities with Loudred. **Drilbur- Watchog's student whom he is training to become the guild's guard and Seviper's best friend. He bears many similarities with Diglet. **Quagsire- He keeps the guild's bulletin board current with the latest jobs. **Audino- The guild's nurse. She is also the town's doctor as well. She even runs the town's daycare. **Lickilicky- The guild's chef and summons everyone when it's time to eat. **Jellicent- The former runner of the Frillish Assembly and Frillish's mom. She was killed during a fight with Mokushu Clan. She was mentioned several times by some of the guild's crew and only appeared in flashbacks. **Frillish- The current runner of the Frillish Assembly and a student of Scizor. She bears many similarities with Chimecho. **Joltik- A student of Hydreigon. **Sceptile- The player and partner's teacher. He bears many similarities with Kakashi Hatake. **Hydreigon- A teacher in the guild. He is everyone's favorite teacher. **Liligant- Leavanny's secretary and a teacher of the guild. She has a crush on Sceptile. **Scizor- A teacher in the guild. **Typhlosion- A teacher in the guild and Sceptile's rival. He bears many similarities with Might Guy. **Hariyama- The gym teacher in the guild. **Zoroark- The suspicious and strict teacher of the guild. He bears many similarities with Sevirus Snape. He was later revealed to be working with Mokushu Clan and spying for them. He betrayed the guild laterly. **Aggron- A teacher in the guild. **Braviary- A teacher in the guild. **Seismitoad- A teacher in the guild. **Krokorok- The guild's bully and a student of Hariyama. **Chingling- A student of Aggron whom Krokorok likes to trip on. **Buneary- A student of Hydreigon. **Shellos- A student of Zoroark. **Gligar- A student of Braviary. **Rufflet- A student and admirer of Braviary. **Swablu-A student of Braviary. **Trapinch- A student of Seismitoad. **Oshawott- A student of Seismitoad. He doesn't trust Zoroark. **Snivy- A student of Aggron. **Venipede- A student of Zoroark. **Zubat- A student of Braviary. He is very emo and bears many similarities with Bidoof. He is very close to the player and partner. **Partner's Rival- Your partner's rival and a student of Typhlosion. His/her type is the weakness of the player. He/she evolve laterly in the game before being introduce to the Bright Lake (a place where pokemon evolve). He/she bears many similarities with Neji Hyuga, Riku and Gary Oak. **Rival's Partner- Your partner's rival's partner and a student of Typhlosion. His/her type is the partner's weakness. He/she later evolve when his/her partner evolve. **Rival's recruited pokemon- Pokemon recruited by your partner's rival. Most of them are species of pokemon used by Team Rocket. They include Rattata, Ekans, Sandshrew, Zubat, Machop, Grimer, Drowzee, Cubone, Koffing, Oddish (became a Vileplume), Venonat, Houndour, Rhyhorn, Hitmonlee, Tauros, Gastly, Smoochum, Zapdos, Ledian, Vulpix, Swinub, Ditto, Murkrow, Voltorb, Gyarados, Geodude, Yanma, Skarmory, Doduo, Wobbufet, Seviper, Woobat, Mime Jr. Carnivine, Yamask, Cacnea, Lickitung, Chingling, Bellsprout, Hoppip, Meowth, Krabby, Meloetta, Nidoran (one male and one female), Landorus, Thundurus, Tornadus, Onix, Diglett, Gible, Gligar, Mankey, Sandile, Hippopotas, Moltres, Articuno, Deoxys and Mewtwo. Most of them evolve laterly in the game. **Zangoose- A student of Scizor and Frillish's best friend. She bears many similarities with Sunflora. **Abra- A student of Zoroark. He is the silent type. **Axew- A student of Seismitoad. He is the high-sprited pokemon and bears similarities with Corphish. **Pidove- A student of Braviary. **Kirlia- The most prettiest student in the guild and everyone's crush. A student of Zoroark. **Swalot- The guild's janitor. He is very close to the player and partner. *Citizens of Elemental Town: Most of them are former members of Team Avatar who created economic lives as the town's workers. They include the following: **Abomasnow- The town's mayor. **Wigglytuff- The vice-mayor. **Liligant (double flower top)- Abomasnow's secretary and the twin sister of Liligant(Leavanny's secretary). **Kangaskhan- She's in charge of keeping everyone's items. **Kecleon brothers (one shiny, one normal)- They are in-charge of the town's market shop. **Cofagrigus- The town's banker. He hates thieves and swindlers. He dislikes Maractus. **Rotom- He's in-charge of the link shop. **Throh and Sawk- They are the senseis of the town's dojo. **Vespiquen- The town's sheriff. **Combee- Vespiquen's minions and the town's cops. **Slowbro- The ramen shop owner. **Aibipom- Owner of the Aibipom's Cafe, the place where everyone (mostly rookies) hangs out. **Aipom- Aibipom's son and the Cafe's chef. He's in charge of mixing the gummies. **Milotic- Owner of the Milotic's Night Club, an exotic place full of raffles and pokemon strippers. Pokemon with Alpha Rank and above are allowed to go inside. If the player is female, she is not allowed to go inside especially if the partner is also female. Male players only. **Numerous female pokemon such as Liligant, Mawile, Kirlia, Gardevoir, Bellosom and Lopunny- the club's strippers, waitresses and in-charge of the raffle. You can have s** with them. **Maractus- He is the creepy owner of Maractus Swap Shop. **Pelliper- The town's mailman who gives the jobs to Quagsire. If the player has his/her own guild, he will deviler it right into his/her mailbox. He is very similar to his Red/Blue Rscue Team counterpart. **Crawdaunt- He own's the town's appraisal shop where pokemons open their found treasure box. **Shiny Escavalier- Team Avatar's general and in-charge of the town's army. **Escavaliers- Multiple Escavalier that works as the town's soldier. *Exploration Teams/Rescue Teams- A group of many miscellaneous teams that are found residing in the town. Some of them are former students of Leavanny's Guild. They are minor supporting characters in the game. **Team Piranha- It's team members include Carvanha (leader) and 2 Basculins (one red striped and one blue striped). They are a reference to the fish where they were based from. **Team Bats- A rich team that includes Gliscor (leader), Crobat and Swoobat. They are fans and admirers of Team Avatar member Crobat. They are a reference to the flying mammal they were based from and Batman's team. **Team Rape- A perverted team that includes Tangela (leader) and Tentacruel. They are usually seen hanging out in Milotic's Night Club. They are a reference to Tentacle Rape. **Team Arachnid- A team that includes Drapion (leader), Ganvantula and Ariados. They are created as based from their species: Arachnids. **Team Lame Fish- A team that includes Magikarp and Feebas. They are the weakest team ever. **Team Shark- A team that includes Garchomp (leader) and Sharpedo. They are a reference on the predatory fish they were based from. **Team Mothman- A team that includes Venomoth (leader), Dustox and Mothim. They are a reference to the insect the trio were based from. **Team Catnip- A team that includes Skitty, Purrloin and Glameow. **Team Lovebugs- A team that includes Volbeat and Illumise. **Team Carnivore- A team that includes Carnivine and Victreebel. They are a reference to the species of carnivorous plants they were based from. **Team Stinky- A team that includes Garbodor and Muk. They are sworn enemies to Team Cleanse. They are similar to Team Skull except that they don't bug the main characters, do criminalistic stuff and are not evil. **Team Hawkeye- A team that includes Braviary (leader and brother of the guild's Braviary), Noctowl, Mandibuzz and Staraptor. They are a reference to the birds of prey they were based from **Team Dusknoir- A single member exploration team whose leader and only member is Dusknoir. He is a reference to his Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky counterpart's fake heroic identity. **Team Gangsta- A team that includes Honchkrow (leader), Krookodile, Weavile, Scrafty and Migthyena. They are very similar to Team AWD. **Team Cleanse- A team that includes Leafeon (leader) and 3 Shaymins. They are sworn enemies of Team Stinky. **Team Serpents- A team that includes Serperior (leader), Arbok, Seviper (Seviper of the guild's uncle), Steelix and Dunsparce. They are a reference to the species of reptiles they were based from. **Team Crystal- A team that includes 2 Gigaliths. **Team Sexy- A team that includes Gardevoir, Lopunny (leader) and Liligant. They are vey similar to Team Charm except that they dont have a strong member like Medicham. **Team Tortoise- A veteran team that includes Blastoise (leader), Torkoal and Carracosta. They are a reference to the species of reptiles they were based from. **Team Shell- A team that includes Magcargo (leader), and Shelmet. **Team Sauropod- A team that includes Meganium (leader) and Tropius. They are are a reference to the dinosaur species they were based from. **Team Music- A team that includes Exploud (leader), Kricketune and Chimecho. **Team Nothing- A team that includes Simisage, Simsear and Simipour. They originally show up as Pansage, Pansear and Panpour before they evolve. They evolve after your partner's rival evolve. **Team Dreams- A team that includes Munna (leader) and Woobat. **Team Creeps- A team that includes Froslass (leader), Lampent and Dusclops. **Team Masters- One of the first recruited pokemon of Team Avatar. They include Dragonite (leader), Infenape, Venusaur, Mamoswine, Alakazam and Drifblim. **Team Absorb- One of the first recruited pokemon of Team Avatar. They include Rhyperior (leader), Magnetric, Zebstrika, Lumineon and 2 Gastrodons (one West Sea and One East Sea). They named themselves after their Storm Drain and Lightning Rod ability to absorb electricity and water. They are the only NPC Team that will join you in the game's story mode but they are not recruitable. **Team Shockle- A team that includes Pachirisu, Emolga, Plusle and Minun. **Team Justice- Also known as the Swords of Justice. It's team members include Terrakion, Cobalion, Virizion & Keldeo. **Team Draco- A team that includes Flygon (leader), Salamence, Haxorus and Zweilous. *Miscellaneous NPC Civilians: **Lampent- Team Bats' personal butler. He sometimes join his boss' team. **Weezing- The town elder. **Shuckle- A civilian. **Whrlipede- A civilian. **Misdreavus- The town's gypsy. **Beautifly- The civilian you'll help first in your first mission. She is very similar to Butterfree from Red/Blue Rescue Team. **Wurmple- Beautifly's son whom you'll help first in your first mission. He got lost in the Bird Forest. He is very similar to Caterpie from Red/Blue Rescue Team. **Dwebble- The civilian you'll help in the second mission because he lost his rock home. He is very similar to Dunsparce. **Pikachu- The civilian you'll help in the third mission. He was kidnapped by a maniacal Skarmory. He is very similar to his Red/Blue Rescue Team counterpart and Marill. If the player or partner is a Pichu or Pikachu, he is replaced by Marill but if both the player and partner are Pichu or Pikachu and Azurill or Marill, then he is a Roselia. **Pichu- The civilian you'll help in the third mission. He was kidnapped later by the maniacal Skarmory while he joined your team. He is very similar to his Red/Blue counterpart and Azurill. If the player is a Pichu or a Pikachu, he is replaced by Azurill but if both the player and partner are Pichu or Pikachu and Azurill or Marill, then he is a Budew. **Raichu- Pikachu and Pichu's mom. If the player is a Pichu or Pikachu, he is replaced by Azumarill but if both the player or partner is a Pichu or Pikachu and Azurill or Marill, then she is a Roserade. **Skarmory- The maniacal criminal. He was reformed afterwards. He is very similar to his Red/Blue counterpart and Drowzee. If the player or partner is a Pichu or Pikachu, he is replaced by Drowzee but if both the player and partner are Pichu or Pikachu and Azurill or Marill, then he is a Druddigon. **Politoed- A civilian. **Girafarig- A civilian. **Donphan- A civilian. **Reuniclus- A civilian and the town's scientist. **Magnezone- A civilian, scientist and Reuniclus' rival. **Chikorita- A civilian. **Beartic- 2 Beartics (one male and one female) reside at the town. One was once a Cubchoo but she later evolve in the story mode when they introduced the Bright Lake to the player. They are very similar to the Ursarings of Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. **Cresselia- A close friend of Swampert and an enemy of Darkrai. She rarely shows up. **Genesect- The first legendary recruited by Team Avatar. He works as the caretaker of Team Avatar's house. **Scraggy- A trash-talking civilian. He always ends up in a fight with other exploration and rescue teams and some other civilians. He is sometimes seen at Vespiquen Jail for his bad attitude. **Archeops- A civilian. **Beeheyem- An intergalactic merchant. He is aided by a Shiny Deoxys. The player can't buy anything from him. **Shiny Deoxys- Beeheyem's assistant. **Bellosom- A very sexy civilian. Everyone loves her. **Bibarel- The town's engineer. **Numerous Timburr, Gurdurr and Conkeldurr- Bibarel's workers and the town's construction workers. **Stunfisk- Another trash-talking civilian. He loves mocking Team Lame Fish. **Vanillite- A civilian. **Spheal- A civilian whom everyone admires for her cuteness. **Vigoroth- A civilian. He is very similar to his Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky counterpart. **Tyranitar- A civilian. **Larvitar- A civilian and Tyranitar's son. **Gengar- A trash-talking civilian and a former human. He is close friends with Scraggy and Stunfisk. He is very similar to his Red/Blue Rescue Team counterpart except that he is a civilian instead of a Rescue Team and also not evil. **Espeon- The town's priestess and Arceus' messenger. **Arceus- The God of all Pokemon. He is never seen in the entire game but He is shown as a voice and as a statue (wherein His face was covered with bright light at the temple). He is the only Legendary Pokemon that cannot be recruited because He is the God of all Pokemon. He gives advices and tips to the player and his/her partner. Antagonist: Team Uglies: *Team Uglies- The reccuring antagonist teams of the game. They are very similar to Team Meanies and Team Skull but instead of being Poison, Dark, Psychic and Ghost type, they are very ugly Pokemon. The team members include Magmar, Jynx, Electrabuzz, Lombre and Purugly. **Magmar- The team's leader and big boss. He is a perverted, wicked, maniacal, sadistic, heartless and cruel pokemon. His distant uncle/father's cousin, Magmortar and his team, Team Bullies, is an enemy of Team Avatar. He is a self proclaimed intelligent pokemon who "knows" everything. He loves bullying the player and his/her partner. He is very similar to Skuntank and in some point, Gengar. **Jynx- Magmar's second-in-command. Much like her boss, she is also wicked. She is self proclaimed beautiful although she is very ugly. She acts much like the Ugly Stepsisters from Cinderella especially how she always fights with Purugly. She loves to steal pokemon's beauty items to make herself beautiful. **Electrabuzz- The team's trash-talking member who loves to bully the player and his/her partner as wimps. He is very similar to Ekans and Koffing for being very talkative. **Lombre- The "silent" type and a trash-talker. He is very, very snobbish and cruel. He is very similar to Zubat at some point also for being their weakest member. **Purugly- The most sadistic member of the team. She loves stealing other pokemon's stuff. She also acts much like the Ugly Stepsisters from Cinderella especially how she always fights with Jynx. She is very similar to Medicham. Team Blackout: *Team Blackout- Your partner's rival's enemy team. They are also criminals but much more sadistic and serious unlike Team Uglies. The team members include Cloyster (leader), Granbull, Raticate and Primeape. Most of their recruited pokemon/hencemen are pokemon owned by Team Plasma. **Cloyster- The team's leader. Little is known about him except that he was the enemy of your partner's rival. He cannot be fought by the player and partner. **Granbull- Cloyster's second-in-command. Little is also known about him except that he is an enemy of your partner's rival's partner. **Raticate and Primeape- Cloyster's chief minions. Little are known about them, except that they are enemies of your partner's rival's strongest recruited pokemon. **Minions- Cloyster's minions. Little is known about them except that they are enemies of your partner's rival's pokemon. They include Patrat, Purrloin, Sandile, Rattata, Zubat, Magnemite, Grimer, Koffing, Sneasel, Zangoose, Seviper, Skorupi, Venipede, Scraggy, Trubbish, Foongus, Pawniard, Deino, Timburr, Yamask, Vanillte, Beartic, Maractus, Gothita, Pidove, Darumaka, Tympole, Sigyliph, Roggenrola, Ferroseed, Politoed, Tentacool, Omanite, Kabuto, Archen, Tirtuoga, Staryu, Vulpix, Growlithe, Ponyta, Seedot, Ninjask, Eevee, Hippopotas, Shellos, Lileep, Anorith, Scyther, Rhyhorn, Swinub, Snover and Froslass. Most of them are in evolved form, a few are in their mid-evolved form. Mokushu Clan: *Mokushu Clan- The game's recurring antagonist group. It was founded by Darkrai. They are also known to be enemies with Team Avatar, Leavanny's Guild and Elemental Town. They are somewhat similar to Organization XIII and Akatsuki. They are byfar the only pokemon group that used weapons and sorcery instead of their own type-based attacks. A few of them are former Elemental Town civilians, Team Avatar members and students of Leavanny's Guild. The word "mokushu" in Japanese means apocalypse. Mokushu Clan Elites: *Darkrai- The game's main antagonist. He is responsible for all of the crimes and destruction of lairs owned by legendary pokemon, transformation of some people into pokemon (such as the player, Gengar the civilian and Swampert). He wanted darkness to enwrap the world so he will get more powerful. He created the Mokushu Clan after all Legendaries and most species of pokemon joined Team Avatar (especially Cresselia) so that he won't be alone and weak. He is called Lord Darukai (his own Japanese name) by his minions and followers. He is very similar to his Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky counterpart along with Terumi Yuuki from Blazblue, Set from Egyptian Mythology, Satan from Christianity and Loki from Norse Mythology. *Team Shadow- An elite exploration/rescue team that once worked with Team Avatar but were corrupted by Darkrai after they became jealous of the team's pride and power. They too wanted to become more powerful than their bosses but were expelled after they were stopped by Team Absorb. They joined Darkrai to take their revenge. They are Mokushu Clan's most strongest warriors after they put their level to the same rank as their ex-bosses. Their team includes Dusknoir (named Shinigami), Mismagius (named Majo) and Golurk (named Ningyo). **Shinigami- An evil Dusknoir and the leader of Team Shadow. He was once a team member of Team Avatar along with his teammates when they got jealous with their bosses. He joined Darkrai/Lord Darukai to get revenge. He is a very intelligent pokemon and experts on items. He appears to be very similar to Dusknoir from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. His choice of weapon is a death scythe. The name "shinigami" is the Japanese counterpart for Grim Reaper. **Majo- An evil Mismagius and Shinigami's second-in-command. She was once a member of Team Avatar along with her teammates when they got jealous with their bosses. She joined Darkrai/Lord Darukai to get revenge. She is an expert on black magic and the only member of Team Shadow who never used any weapons. The name "majo" in Japanese means witch. **Ningyo- An evil Golurk and Team Shadow's strongest member. He was once a member of Team Avatar along with his teammates until they got jealous with their bosses. He joined Darkrai/Lord Darukai to get revenge. He is the silent type and he never speaks suggesting that he is mute. His choice of weapon is a hammer-axe. The name "ningyo" in Japanese means puppet. *Kuroshukujo- An evil Gothitelle and Darkrai's second-in-command (and possibly his own crush/love interest). She met Darkrai as a Gothita after she found him wounded during a fight with Team Avatar, Cresselia and the Swords of Justice. She decided to help him because she too, like Darkrai, are outcast and wanted to her revenge on the entire world for treating her so badly. The name "kuro" and "shukujo" in Japanese means black and lady reflecting to Goth, the name where Gothitelle's named was derived. *Daikaji- An evil Magmortar and one of the elite members of Mokushu Clan. He is the uncle of Magmar and cousin of Magmortar of Team Bullies. He is very sadistic and very maniacal and known for his merciless attacks. His choice of weapon are 2 giant blasters inserted on his arms. The name "dai kaji" in Japanese means inferno or big fire. *Kobura- An evil Arbok. He is an expert on attacks of others and mastered almost all kinds of moves used by every pokemon especially those that can't be learned by an Ekans or Arbok. He is very similar to Kabuto from Naruto. The name "kobura" in Japanese means cobra. *Hebishokubutsu- An evil Servine. He is an expert on spying on Elemental Town's doings by blending in and controlling plants such as trees. He is very similar to Zetsu from Naruto. The name "hebi" and "shokubutsu" in Japanese means snake and plant deriving from where Snivy, Servine and Serperior are based. *Yamiryouken- An evil Lucario and a former Alpha Rank member of Team Avatar. He can control darkness like his master Darkrai althought Lucario can't control all kinds of Dark type moves. His choice of weapons are gloves that can control darkness and an invisibility cloak. He is very similar to Itachi Uchiha in some ways. The name "yami" and "ryouken" in Japanese means dark and hound. *Kappa- An evil Toxicroak and Yamiryouken's partner in crime. He is specialized with controlling Earth although Toxicroak can't even learn Ground type moves. He is fond of destroying everything in sight except Lord Darukai and his fellow teammates. His choice of weapon is an Earth-controlling hammer and wears a Blastoise's shell for armor. He is very similar to Kisame from Naruto. The name "kappa" is based on a popular Japanese folk chimaeric monster with the head of a monkey, body of a turtle and limbs if a frog. *Yomiryouken- An evil Houndoom. He is specialized with installing suffering to all kinds of pokemon by ruining their lives. He likes to kidnap and threaten anybody. The name "yomi" in Japanese means hell. *Yakunan- An evil Spiritomb. The name "yakunan" in Japanese means evil. *Hitodama- An evil Chandelure. The name "hitodama" is based on a Japanese evil spirit. *Yurei- An evil Jellicent and Frillish's evil uncle. He is the one who killed Jellicent. The name "yurei" is based on Japanese ghosts. *Youkai- An evil Gengar. He is more similar to Gengar of Team Meanies but more serious and also a pure pokemon and not a former human. The name "y''oukai''" is based on popular Japanese spirits. *Dokuekishoujo- An evil Nidoqueen. The name "dokueki" and "shoujo" in Japanese means venom and girl. *Dokuekishonen- An evil Nidoking. The name "shonen" in Japanese means boy. *Denki- An evil Eelektross. The name "denki" in Japanese means electricity. *Orochiydora- An evil Hydreigon and Hydreigon of the guild's evil brother who was also a former member of Team Avatar. The name is a combination of "orochi" (a popular Japanese serpent) and "hyudora" (Japanese meaning hydra). *Haikaisha- An evil Shedinja. A former civilian who was treated badly by his twin Ninjask. He joins Mokushu Clan after being enlightened with their dark intentions. He is very similar to Nagato/Pain from Naruto. He wields an orb that prevents any attacks even those that can defeat a Shedinja. Some of his powers are a villainous pun of Chuck Norris who was also undefeatable no matter what you can do. His undefeatableness is based on a Shedinja being unbeatable by non-Fire/Ghost/Rock/Dark/Flying type moves and Chuck Norris combined. The name "haikaisha" in Japanese means destroyer. Mokushu Clan Secondary members: Mokushu Clan Rookie Members: *Riolu- Your partner's ex-partner and the brother of Yamiryouken. Originally a member of Leavanny's Guild until he is corrupted by his evil brother. He is very similar to Sasuke Uchiha. If the partner is a Riolu, then he and Yamiryouken are your partner's brothers. *Gothita- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan and a classmate of Riolu. She had a crush on Riolu. She is very similar to Karin from Naruto. *Zorua- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan and a classmate of Riolu. *Litwick- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan and anpther classmate of Riolu. *Mienfoo- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan. *Dewott- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan. *Snivy- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan. She is the younger sister of Hebishokobutsu. *Stunky- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan. *Shinx- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan. *Clampearl- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan. *Snorunt- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan. *Castform- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan. *Shroomish- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan. *Magby- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan. *Hoppip- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan. *Hitmontop- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan. *Totodile- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan. *Gastly- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan and Haunter's younger brother. *Haunter- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan and Gastly's older brother. *Bulbasaur- A rookie member of Mokushu Clan and the traitored son of Venusaur of Team Master. Mokushu Clan Soldiers/Thugs: *Mokushu Clan Soldiers or Thugs are the Mokushu Clan counterpart of Vespiquen's Combees and Shiny Escavalier's Escavaliers. They are pokemon who are more powerful than Combee and Escavalier. They consist of mostly Sableye (who are the more serious, sadistic versions of their Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky counterpart and had similarities with them), Pawniard, Ledyba, Murkrow, Nincada, Ninjask, Yamask, Voltorb, Ferroseed, Litwick, Golett and Durant. They are used by Mokushu Clan's Elites to Rookies as hencemen. They also appeared in dungeons were these pokemon cannot be found in story modes were Mokushu Clan is hiding and appearing as bosses. They cannot be recruited at all times. They only follow their masters' orders. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Knights of Arceus